D&M (Dance & Music)
by Sigmauraia
Summary: Akia es una chica de 17 años, que cada día de su vida sigue una rutina un poco "Aburrida" según ella. Su madre Gaia y su padre Felix, viven con ella en una gran casa, de lo que todo lo que pide Akia se la puede dar, pero prefiere negarse. Vive en una gran ciudad donde hay varias cosas que son ilegales, las preferidas de Akia, "la Música y el Baile".


**-Akia es una chica de 17 años, que cada día de su vida sigue una rutina un poco "Aburrida" según ella. Su madre Gaia y su padre Felix, viven con ella en una gran casa, de la que todo lo que pide Akia se la puede dar, solo que ella, al ser tan dócil y amable, prefiere negarse. Vive en una gran ciudad donde hay varias cosas que son ilegales, las preferidas de Akia… La música y el baile. Después de un gran tiempo, conoce a un "No-Humano" que tiene gustos parecidos a ella, solo que su aspecto no es "bien" a decir, y para variar, parece ser que contiene ciertos poderes sobrenaturales, cosa que Akia nunca había visto. A medida que pasa el tiempo, Akia siente algo por el, pero la prohibición de sus acciones favoritas y el aporte de sus padres, la hacen imposible ver a esta figura. El reencuentro de ellos dependerá de lo que Akia desee hacer… Violara las leyes, desobedecerá a sus padres o decidirá irse con aquella extraña figura?-**

 **" _Esta historia esta escrita con varios personajes conocidos, y por mis dos OCs, Gaia y Akia. Gaia es la madre de Akia, siendo una mujer con un gran carácter y con características que la diferencian de las demas. Akia es su hija, que al igual que ella, posee algo diferente a los demas. Akia es más dócil y amable que su madre, pero conserva también un fuerte carácter. Las dos poseen ojos muy llamativos ( Gaia tiene unos ojos color Anaranjados/Amarillos y Akia de color del Magma.) y poderes sobrenaturales. Pero en esta historia la mayoría no aparecerán. Espero que os guste y simplemente disfrutad con ello. Cualquier cosa, estaré encantada de responder! Disfrutad! ^^ "_**

 **Era una gran mañana, como todas las que tenía una persona normal al haber aprobado todo y pasar el mismo verano todos los años. A las 10, un pequeño despertador sonó en la gran habitación. Una figura grande y bien vestida, toco la puerta y paso a ella.**

 **Máster:** Akia. Dentro de poco el desayuno estará listo. Y ya he preparado tu ducha.

 **Akia:** (Bostezando) Porque te molestas tanto. No hacía falta.

 **Akia se levantó con los ojos medio abiertos y estirándose**.

 **Akia:** Gracias Máster.

 **Máster le hizo una seña de agradecimiento a Akia y después de abrir las cortinas de las ventanas, salió de su habitación**.

 **Akia:** (Mirando por la ventana) Misma rutina una y otra vez… que será hoy.

 **Akia fue al baño y después de estar en el un rato, salió ya vestida de este, dirigiéndose al salón bajando por las escaleras. En el estaban Félix, Gaia y Maine, apoyado en la puerta.**

 **Félix:** Buenos días Akia.

 **Gaia:** Buenos días amor.

 **Akia:** Hola Papa, hola Mama. Hey Maine.

 **Maine soltó un pequeño gruñido mirándola. Akia se sentó en su sitio de la mesa, disponiéndose a desayunar.**

 **Félix:** Te gustaría acompañarme hoy?

 **Akia:** A dónde?

 **Félix:** Voy a ir a una reunión de la empresa. Ya que no tienes nada que hacer, a lo mejor quieres venir.

 **Akia:** Hmmm. (Pensativa, mirando a la ventana)

 **Gaia:** Después puedo recogerte y vamos a dar una vuelta.

 **Akia:** Como queráis. Gracias.

 **Akia se levantó y al dirigirse a la puerta de las escaleras, algo la detuvo.**

 **Félix:** Salimos en 30 minutos. Estate preparada.

 **Esta le hizo una seña a su padre sin mirarle y fue hacia su habitación. Su madre que la miraba desde su sitio, frunció un poco el ceño y miró a Maine.**

 **Gaia:** Maine, ve.

 **Maine soltó otro pequeño gruñido y se dirigió en la misma dirección que Akia. Está en su habitación, buscaba debajo de su almohada. Cuando encontró sus cascos, su cara cambio, cogió su móvil y puso una de sus canciones favoritas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, esa cara de felicidad cambio**.

 **Akia:** Ma-Maine…

 **Maine:** (Cerrando la puerta con llave) Que haces. No te dijo tu madre que eso estaba prohibido?

 **Akia:** Si pero… tu no lo entiendes! Ni ella… ni nadie.

 **Maine:** (Sentándose en su cama) Hmm… y que no entiendo?

 **Akia:** Bueno, ni yo ni siquiera entiendo. Nose porque motivo prohíben la música.

 **Maine:** Quita estudios a los jóvenes de hoy en día. Tanto la música, como ese artilugio al que se conecta, como todos los aparatos electrónicos.

 **Akia:** Lo que quita es la libertad de la mente. (Mirando por la ventana) De ser libre por un momento de las presiones del día. De hacerte creer que vuelas, que salvas el mundo… de hacerte algo que siempre has querido ser. Hacer los momentos y los recuerdos más bonitos y mejores. Hacerte llorar, de felicidad o de tristeza. Pero cada sonido y cada letra de la música, tiene razón. Y hasta enseña más que cualquier libro. (Dando vueltas sobre ella misma abrazando su móvil.)

 **Maine:** (Mirándola) Te sientes… libre?

 **Akia:** Mas que todo aquel que vive en esta ciudad. Siento que mi corazón late… que baila, que siente más cosas aun.

 **Maine:** Y que escuchas?

 **Akia:** Depende. Hay muchos tipos de música, Pop, Dubstep, rock… A cada uno le gustaría un solo tipo, o varios.

 **Akia se acercó a Maine, y se sentó encima de él, poniéndole un casco cerca de la oreja. Maine miraba de vez en cuando la cara feliz de Akia, como movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música y después miraba al suelo. Poco a poco, daba toques con el dedo o con el pie al ritmo de la música, pero un golpe en la puerta interrumpió aquel momento.**

 **Akia:** Shhh… (Riéndose) Si?

 **Félix:** Estas lista? Salimos en 10 minutos.

 **Akia:** Si! Ahora voy Papa!

 **Maine:** Que mentirosa eres. (Dejándola sentada en la cama) Venga, prepárate.

 **Akia asintió con la cabeza, y Maine se levantó hasta la puerta, dándose la vuelta.**

 **Akia:** Porque haces eso? (Yendo a su armario)

 **Maine:** No puedo mirarte mientras que te cambias.

 **Akia:** Pero nosotros tenemos confianza, no? No tienes cadenas, así que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Se libre! (Quitándose la camiseta) Así podrías ayudarme con la ropa.

 **Maine miro hacia atrás y se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Akia.**

 **Akia:** Apuesto a que más de una vez has visto a una chica así. (Riéndose)

 **Maine solo miro a otro lado mientras que Akia se ponía y se quitaba prendas enseñándoselas. De vez en cuando, Maine aconsejaba a Akia. Esta se reía y Maine solo suspiraba. Se puso una camiseta negra de girasoles y unos pantalones cortos negros, con unas manoletinas negras.**

 **Maine:** Así me gusta.

 **Akia:** Si? ( Dando una vuelta ) Pues así se queda!

 **Maine:** Vamos, ve con tu padre anda. (Abriendo la puerta)

 **Akia:** Gracias Maine, eres el mejor. (Dándole un abrazo) Recuerda! No tienes cadenas! Se libre!

 **Maine acaricio la cabeza de Akia, para después ver como salía saltando por su puerta. Akia acompaño hasta el garaje a su padre.**

 **Félix:** Vas muy guapa.

 **Akia:** Si? Gracias. Me ayudo M… mi conciencia!

 **Félix:** Buena conciencia tienes.

" **Nos subimos al coche de su trabajo y nos dirigimos al edificio taaaan aburrido. Aquel lugar era nada más que papeles, ordenadores, salas y gente aburrida que solo te criticaba nada más pasar. Pasamos a la sala donde Papa me dejaría antes de pasar a la reunión. Era un sitio muy silencioso. Me senté y mire la hora, ni siquiera pasaron 30 seg y ya quería irme. Cogí un papel de la mesa y un boli y decidí dibujar algo… Nah… aburrido. Pensé en hablar con mi conciencia pero estaba tan aburrida que no quería hablar. Opte por aquello que no se me permitía hacer. Con el boli y la hoja de papel arrugada, empecé a marcar un ritmo. Podía tirarme haciendo eso toda la mañana, pero una persona interrumpió mi graaaan concierto."**

… **:** Buenos días! (Pasando a la sala y caminando hacia la puerta)

 **Akia:** E-h! Buenos días! (Soltando el boli)

 **Suspirando, Akia se acercó al gran cristal donde se podía ver las oficinas de enfrente.**

" **Veía personas que hablaban del edifico de enfrente, y las ponía voces graciosas. Me senté en el suelo y decidí imitarlas a la vez que hablaban."**

 **Akia:** "Me has engañado otra vez con esa guarra!" "Lo siento, bollito de chocolate. Esta mejor que tú. Podrías adelgazar." "Oh! Que grosero!" (Riéndose)

 **Algo llamo la atención a Akia. Un coche negro y la policía pasaron a toda velocidad por abajo, en la calle.**

 **Akia:** Wow… La gente se lo pasa chupi y yo… aquí. (Mirando una mosca del cristal) Oh, las moscas sabrán bailar?

 **El teléfono de Akia, sonó, retumbando en la sala. Suerte que no había nadie. Un gran mensaje cambio la cara de Akia**.

" **Cuando quieras, baja. Estoy con Warzorg para irnos a donde tú quieras. Mama~."**

" **No me lo pensé dos veces, en la mesa de papa deje una nota. Y baje todo lo rápido que pude a la planta baja. Me despedí del buen señor recepcionista y después de dar dos divertidas vueltas en la puerta rotatoria, salí hacia ese gran blindado que había aparcado."**

 **Akia:** (Montándose) Hey Mama!

 **Gaia:** Hola amor. A dónde quieres ir?

 **Akia:** Podemos ir a…? Porfi…

 **Gaia:** Encontraste otro nuevo juego? (Suspirando) Está bien.

 **Akia sonreía a su madre. Mientras ese gran blindado arrancaba, unas extrañas figuras miraban a aquella pareja**.

… **:** Que miras?

… **:** Algo nuevo por primera vez. (Estirándose) Un alma rebelde.

… **:** La chica?

 **La gran figura se adentraba caminando a un callejón mientras la otra le seguía.**

 **Akia caminaba alegre por el centro comercial hasta la tienda de videojuegos. Su presencia era extraña ya que, no se solía ver "Chicas" en una tienda referida principalmente a juegos para el otro sexo.**

 **Akia:** Tenéis el juego The Evil Withim para la Ps4?

 **El dependiente le miro con una cara extrañado y después busco en su ordenador**.

… **:** Tenemos dos. Quieres uno?

 **Akia:** Claro! (Sonriendo)

" **Todos los de la tienda me miraban extrañados. Me daba rabia que esta sociedad de enjaulados solo se dejaran llevar por un maldito líder que tenían se decirle cada cosa "Qué tenían que hacer y Qué no estaba permitido." He de decir, que su opinión me la pasaba por el arco del triunfo, la suya y la de todos. Pague mi juego y con orgullo salí de aquella tienda, buscando a mi madre."**

 **Akia:** Mama, me voy a casa.

 **Gaia:** Tan pronto? Vaya. (Mirando un escaparate) No quieres ver nada?

 **Akia:** Tengo dos armarios de ropa, de la que media ni siquiera me pongo. (Caminando) Llamare a Maine. Nos vemos en casa.

 **Gaia:** Esta bien. Ten cuidado. La calle no es que sea muy segura estos días. (Dándola un beso)

 **Akia hizo una seña a su madre y salió por otra puerta diferente por la que entro. Espero sentada en el bordillo, después de llamar a Maine. Algo que no vio venir Akia fue un coche negro, entretenida por la carátula del juego. Este se paró a pocos metros de ella. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, alguien la agarró del brazo y la tiro dentro de aquel coche, encerrándola. El juego cayó al suelo y las personas de alrededor no actuaron ante tal fechoría.**

 **Akia:** Ah! Soltarme! Quienes sois!

" **Aquellos uniformados negros no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Solo intentaban inmovilizarme y de alguna manera cogieron mi cara, mirándome a los ojos a través de esa oscura cara."**

… **:** Es ella. Esos son los ojos.

 **Akia:** Que! Quienes sois y que queréis de mí!? (Alterada)

 **Pusieron a Akia una cinta en la boca y atada, la sentaron en un asiento. La cara de Akia era aterradora, su miedo recorría todo su cuerpo. Pero un gran golpe en el capo del coche, hizo que este parara en seco, dando un gran golpe en la parte de atrás.**

… **:** Pero que!

" **Lo único que vi es que el conductor fue atravesado por algo y sacado del coche, el copiloto poco después también lo fue. Uno de ellos me cogió y salió corriendo, pero poco duro su fuga, porque aquella figura le atrapo, dejando me caer al suelo y ver algo que nunca había visto. Aquella figura se quitó su capucha y agarrando al hombre por el cuello… le succionó el… alma?"**

 **La gran figura tiro el cadáver al suelo y miro hacia Akia. Dirigiéndose hacia ella, a la vez que por sus muñecas recogía las cadenas**.

" **Era un esqueleto verde, con pinta fuerte, con ropa normal. Llevaba una sudadera negra, remangada, con unos pantalones ajustados grises y unas zapatillas blancas y negras. No podía ver si me miraba o no, pero al agarrarme la cara, su mano estaba helada. No tenía vida?"**

… **:** (Quitándola la cinta) Estas bien.

 **Akia:** Quien eres!

… **:** Shh… (Quitándola la cuerda de las muñecas) No me gusta darme a conocer.

 **Akia:** (Levantándose) Bicho raro a lo mejor?

… **:** No agotes mi paciencia, niñata. A lo mejor tú también vas al infierno como ese imbécil.

 **Akia:** (Echándose hacia atrás) Está bien… Porque me has salvado…?

 **La figura se dio la vuelta y mirando a los tejados se puso otra vez la capucha. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Maine aparecía con Warzorg de una calle, junto con la policía. Y la extraña figura, enganchada al tejado de un edificio.**

" **Me quede anonadada con aquel hombre… bicho… muerto… no sé lo que era. Pero me salvo de algo muy seguro, sin decirme el motivo. Porque lo hizo? Me alegre de ver a Maine y a la policía, pero me quede con la duda de ese ser extraño. Me gustaría… volver a verle otra vez…"**

 **Una figura muy familiar fue apresurada y abrazo a Akia mientras esta solo miraba aquel ser que estaba asomado en el tejado.**

 **Gaia:** Akia! Menos mal que estas bien… Creí que…

 **Akia:** (Mirándola) Estoy bien mama. Muy bien.

 **Maine:** (Bajándose de Warzorg) Como lo hiciste para salvarte?

 **Akia:** … Algo impacto en el coche. Tenía los ojos vendados así que solo escuche los sollozos de esos.

 **Gaia:** (Mirándoles) Son desagradables… quien habrá echo esto.

 **Maine:** No parecen heridas de choque.

 **Gaia:** (Levantándose y mirando a uno) Son más de… un gancho o de cadenas.

… **:** Señora, usted no puede… (Mirándola) Oh, Perdone señorita Gaia. No la había reconocido.

 **Gaia:** No pasa nada. Últimamente el Jefe no me llama para ciertos casos. Me gustaría ir a la central e inspeccionar las heridas de los cuerpos. Ni siquiera sé que le ha pasado a ese cadáver que parece una pasa.

 **Akia soltó una pequeña carcajada, retirándola de inmediato cuando Gaia la miro.**

 **Gaia:** Tengo que hacer unas cosas. Maine, llévala a casa y ocupante de ella.

Maine: (Mirando al tejado y mirándola) Está bien. Vamos Akia.

 **Maine cogió de la mano a Akia y se la llevo de vuelta a casa.**

… **:** (Agachado mirando a Gaia) Genes…

… **:** (Apareciendo de la oscuridad) Ya tuviste contacto con ella?

… **:** No por mucho tiempo. Pero si, es ella.

… **:** Que piensas hacer?

… **:** (Levantándose) Esa alma es la clave de todo. Habrá que quitársela.

… **:** Piensas hacerlo de verdad?

… **:** Es mi trabajo. No tengo remordimiento por ningún mortal.

 **En el salón, estaban Akia y Maine, acompañados de Máster. Akia estaba jugando a su nuevo juego, y Máster la estaba observando mientras que Maine la vigilaba.**

 **Maine:** Te noto inquieta. Que te rodea la cabeza?

 **Akia:** Nada. (Sacando la lengua, concentrada)

 **Máster:** Algún chico nuevo que hayas visto?

" **Me quede anonadada con lo que dijo Máster. Yo por ese bicho raro? Nah. Era imposible. Es un No-Muerto. No podía enamorarme de ese monstruo. Pero me gustaría saber porque el si me salvo de aquella muerte."**

 **Akia:** Que bobos sois.

 **Máster soltó una carcajada y Maine suspiro. Akia paro el juego y se tiró al suelo, bocabajo suspirando**.

 **Máster:** Que ocurre?

 **Akia:** Aburridoooo…

 **Maine:** (Cogiendo una revista) Cada juego que te compras, a los 5 minutos te aburres.

 **Akia se encogió de brazos en el suelo. Poco después se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Maine le negó con la cabeza a Máster cuando se fue a levantar.**

 **Akia:** (Tumbada en la cama) Misma rutina de todos los días. Ya ni siquiera merece la pena vivir en este mundo. Tiene que haber algo que ocurra. Algo que lo anime…

 **La luz se apagó de repente, la puerta se cerró poco a poco y sola se echó el cierre**.

… **:** He oído que estas aburrida… quieres algo de diversión?

" **Aquel monstruo apareció de la oscuridad. Me quede alucinada. Se quitó su capucha y saco sus cadenas de los brazos."**

 **Akia:** Otra vez tú! Que quieres ahora!

… **:** Tu alma. Es diferente a los demás. Piensas de otra forma. De una forma "más" viva que todos. (Acercándose a ella)

" **Me eche hacia atrás, hasta que llegue a la pared de mi cama. Él se acercaba bajando sus ganchos al suelo, y en un segundo los lanzo hacia ami. Yo cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí, su cara estaba enfrente mía."**

… **:** (Mirándola) Tienes miedo a la muerte?

Akia: (Mirándole y bajando la mirada) Seguramente es más divertida que esta basura de mundo…

 **La figura se quedó extrañada. Arranco los ganchos de la pared y se alejó de ella.**

… **:** Tienes un pensamiento parecido al mío.

 **Akia:** Eres de lo que piensan que este mundo es una basura?

… **:** Pienso que los humanos sois una basura. (Cruzándose de brazos)

 **Akia:** (Frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.)

… **:** (Mirándola) Bonitos ojos. Llaman mucho la atención, no crees?

 **Akia:** (Sin responderle)

 **Thresh:** Me llamo Thresh. Como ves, no soy humano con lo que no procedo de aquí.

 **Akia:** Eres un segador de almas?

 **Thresh:** (Sentándose con la silla al revés) Es mi trabajo.

" **Su mirada parecía que se iba a meter en mi mente. No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. He de decir que parecía un hombre normal y corriente, pero su cara decía lo contrario."**

 **Akia:** Y cuántos años tienes?

 **Thresh:** (Suspirando) Mas que toda tu familia junta.

 **Akia:** Y esos son?

 **Thresh:** Milenios.

 **Akia:** Me lo suponía. Un inmortal… (Levantándose) A qué has venido?

 **Thresh:** (Dejando la silla) A quitarte ese alma rebelde que tienes. Es la clave para algo que necesito. Pero algo hay en ti que no me permite quitártela… de momento.

 **Akia:** (Dándose la vuelta) Eso es que te gusto?

 **Thresh:** Eres tonta?

 **Akia:** No lo niegues. (Sacándole la lengua)

 **Thresh:** (Acercándose a ella) Podría quitártela ahora mismo mientras que tus entrañas son destrozadas y suplicarías que parara. Quieres que lo probemos?

 **Akia:** Eres un pedófilo.

 **Thresh:** No seas más tonta de lo que ya eres, se te podría parar el cerebro completamente.

 **Akia:** Imbécil!

 **Thresh:** (Dándose la vuelta y suspirando) Veo que esta conversación es tan inútil como tú y tus palabras.

 **Akia:** (Sentándose dándole la espalda)

 **Thresh:** Encima, eres infantil. (Acercándose a la ventana)

 **Akia:** Espera! Puedo ir contigo? A lo mejor hasta me lo paso bien y todo.

 **Thresh:** No.

 **Akia:** (Cogiéndole de una mano) Porfi Thresh.

 **Thresh:** No te atrevas a tocarme mortal. (Quitándola la mano)

 **Akia:** (Sentándose con la cabeza baja)…

 **Thresh:** (Mirándola y suspirando fuertemente) Si te haces daño, me será más fácil quitarte ese alma… Hace frío, cógete una sudadera.

 **Akia levanto la cara feliz y fue a por su sudadera negra, que la quedaba un poco grande. Thresh la miro y la cogió en su espalda.**

 **Akia:** Wow, eres muy grande. (Sonriéndole)

 **Thresh:** (Gruñéndola) Agárrate.


End file.
